


启程

by Anonymous



Series: 天鬼 IF世界线 [3]
Category: NG（Game）
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-07
Updated: 2019-01-07
Packaged: 2019-10-06 02:15:45
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,972
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17336765
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/
Summary: 天生目GE延伸，关于未来的一些悠闲聊天场景【已在交往ing】





	启程

**Author's Note:**

> 人物、设定、喜爱和感动属于游戏公司，ooc和胡言乱语属于我。  
> 后续复后续(っ °Д °;)っ不过不看前两篇应该不影响理解。如果当做系列文来看的话，这篇应该算是过渡章吧【不要随便做出这种“还有后续”一样的发言啊喂】  
> 脑洞大开，私设满载。把合理推测和妄自臆测搅和搅和一锅煮了的产物，食用时请注意小心甄别。

       “说起来啊，鬼岛君你毕业之后有什么打算吗？”

       傍晚时分，开始营业前的黑兔酒吧，正和鬼岛爱海兴高采烈地聊着哥特服饰和偶像生活的叶月薰忽然停顿了一下，话题一转半是好奇半是认真地向一旁的鬼岛空良如此问道。

 

       不知不觉秋天已经走到尽头，属于冬日的寒气从街角探出头来调皮地冲着来来往往的行人做起了鬼脸。繁华街的霓虹光影固然不会随着季节更替而变化，日渐变厚的衣装与干燥微冷的空气已不再会让人联想起那段追逐着怪异踪迹的闷热潮湿的日子。

 

       幸存者们的生活回到了原先的轨道，结下的缘分却没有就此断开。悠闲安逸的黑兔酒吧仿佛成了大家共有的秘密基地，静静地迎接每一位“常客”的到来。

       比如，趁着难得的休息时间、带着来濑桃限量周边来找爱海玩耍的叶月薰。

 

       “打算……你指什么？”鬼岛空良一边泡着咖啡一边随口回答。

       “当然是在说高中毕业之后要做什么了。鬼岛君你是打算继续升学？还是去找份工作？”叶月眨了眨眼睛，突然兴奋地一拍手，“啊对了，要不要干脆成为专职的怪异猎人顺便向《月刊OOPArts》投个稿什么的？”

       鬼岛空良撇了撇嘴：“怪异猎人是什么鬼……升学就算了吧，我对读书本来就没什么兴趣。目前手上还有一些钱，短期内生活不成问题，到时候再说。”

       “诶——鬼岛君你该不会最后跟着天生目君跑去混黑吧？啊，咖啡有我的份吗，请给我一杯卡布奇诺！”

       鬼岛空良端着两个马克杯从吧台后面绕了出来，走到女孩子们的桌边：“你果然又点这种麻烦的东西，给。还有爱海，你的是热可可。”

       “谢谢哥哥！”一直乖巧地没有插话的爱海仰起头，带着甜甜笑意的眼睛里像是有小小的星星在闪烁，“对了对了，哥哥你要不要干脆以后来黑兔给妈妈帮忙呀？我觉得妈妈也会很开心哦。”

       “我现在不就是在黑兔帮忙？而且让那津美阿姨给我发工资也太奇怪了吧。行了，我去仓库给那津美阿姨送咖啡了。”

 

       伴随着叶月“啊鬼岛君逃走了好狡猾”的不满抗议和爱海“哥哥辛苦啦”的道谢声，鬼岛空良向黑兔的仓库走去。

 

       毕业之后啊……说起来，那家伙又是怎么计划的呢？

 

 

  

 

 

 

       “嗯？我吗？之前和老爸商量了一下，顺利的话应该是会在本地的大学读个法律什么的吧。”趴在鬼岛空良家的单人床上，天生目圣司又翻过一页小说，让无数学生废寝忘食拼命学习的大学入学考试从他嘴里说出来却仿佛饭后散步一样轻松。至于这是源于聪明才智的自信又或者另有原因……还是不要深究为妙。

       “你，学法律。”

       “没错。”

       “开什么玩笑？”

       “哈哈，这可不是玩笑。”天生目侧过头，在鬼岛怀疑的注视下露出愉快的笑容，“做我家这一行的有不少都会请法律顾问。你看，总得知道边界在哪里才能打好擦边球啊，更何况这对于我的个人爱好来说也是有助益的嘛。”

       鬼岛盯着天生目看了好一会儿，最终叹了口气：“……随便你吧。”

 

       “那么空良你呢？虽然按照你的开销竞技场这边的奖金肯定够用，但是剩下的大把空余时间总是闲着也不是办法吧。”天生目拍了拍鬼岛的肩，拇指轻轻地沿着对方的颈侧滑过。

       稍微有点痒，不过并不难受，于是鬼岛也就放着天生目的小动作不管了。

 

       自从开始尝试与以往不同意义的“交往”，天生目就变得有些……该说是“粘人”还是“撩人”呢？聊天闲谈时靠在一起的手臂，拍打肩背时额外停留的三五秒，尤其是独处时随性而至的亲吻还有……如果换成在这些方面没那么迟钝的人，恐怕已经体验过很多次脸红心跳紧张羞涩的酸甜恋爱时光了吧。

       然而，对象是这个鬼岛空良。

       一开始不太适应姑且还会皱皱眉头拨开天生目的手，习惯之后完全就是不动如山的坦然状态了。要不是偶尔会“回敬”一下甚至主动吻过来，鬼岛的反应几乎和之前彼此只是好友的时候没有什么区别。

       嘛，也是因为这个所以那津美小姐她们才到现在都没有察觉啦，而且会做出怀春少女一般反应的空良……呃，感觉过于惊悚了，还是不要进一步想象的好。

 

       “……毕业之后的事情还没想好，不过寒假我会先去一趟H市找九条大叔交换一下关于辉夜还有弥勒的情报。”鬼岛按住天生目在他颈边作乱的手，却没有拨开，只是静静地握住。

       天生目也没有就此安分下来，转而摩挲起了鬼岛的手指：“九条……就是委托番他们收集怪异情报的那位‘当主大人’吧，看来也是个怪人呢。不过辉夜不是已经被封印了吗？那面镜子前两天也移交给附近的神社供养净化，为什么事到如今还……”

       “夏越之戏的效力只有十年。弥勒夜云失去能力的原因还不清楚，仪式人偶的制作方法也完全没有头绪。如果不能彻底解决辉夜，万一没法再执行仪式的话，我、你、爱海、那津美阿姨还有叶月他们到时候都会被盯上吧。”

 

 

 

 

       “希望你能协助我们。”

**_**** _ **

       数周前，在番的介绍下来到黑兔酒吧的中年男人这样对鬼岛空良说道。

       隐藏在眼镜边框下的黑眼圈、瘦削的身形和略有些苍白的脸色，看上去就像哪里熬夜出题改试卷的老师一样。然而一般的老师可不会在说教以外的场合对着鬼岛这样的不良小鬼用如此郑重的神情和真挚的语气说话。

       同意合作是必然的结果。

       如果是其他怪异，只要不去刻意探究都市传说多半就不会招惹到它们。但是辉夜不一样，曾在幽世之中展露出对弥勒血脉狂热执着的她，一旦封印松动，想必会笔直地冲着鬼岛而来吧。而到那时，鬼岛身边所有亲近的人恐怕都会被辉夜当做“碍事的家伙”，稍有不慎……曾经在幻象中见过的凄惨光景就会变成无力改变的现实。

       为了彻底摆脱怪异的纠缠而主动踏上追寻怪异的道路，虽然听起来可笑至极，却也是目前唯一可行的方法。而同样遭遇过人偶怪异、同样寻找着解脱之法的“专业人士”可以说是最为理想的同伴了。

 

       面对稍加思考就迅速做出了决断的鬼岛空良，九条正宗长出了一口气，垂下眼露出微微有些忧郁的笑容。

 

 

 

 

       “唔，虽然从常识的角度来讲还挺可疑的，不过他们这群人在怪异的事情上姑且还算坦诚，应该不会把你拐去拆散了卖零部件啦。”

       “闭嘴吧你，”鬼岛抬手按住天生目的脑袋，瞬间把梳理整齐的亚麻色头发揉得乱七八糟，“每次遇到怪异第一个脚软变废柴的就是你。”

       “哎哎停停停！你这怪力也稍微收敛一点啊。真要说起来那几次我都有充分发挥作用的，坦率一些感谢我一下也不会怎么样吧？”天生目故作不满地抱怨了两句，翻身下床贴着鬼岛坐在了地上。房间太小坐不开也好，天气冷了方便取暖也罢，借口再多都藏不住揽上鬼岛腰间的手臂。

       似乎是多出个垫子还挺舒服，鬼岛非但没有挪开，反而还往天生目那边靠了靠：“好啊，为了表示感谢到时候带上你一起H市几日游呗，观光路线就限定在当地心灵名胜怎么样？”

       “早、早说了我的‘过敏’已经好很多了，你就不能放过这一点吗……”天生目不自觉地收紧了手臂，用怀中熟悉的温度抵御着陡然窜过背脊的寒意，“呃，刚刚不是说只是去交流情报来着，和活人打交道的话还是我比较擅长吧？”

       “你还真打算跟来……新年前后这段时间不是一向都很忙么？”

       “毕竟我现在还不是正式组员嘛，礼貌性的问候拜访即使不参与其实也不会有太大影响啦。找个借口从那些繁文缛节虚与委蛇中间溜出来透个气也不是坏事啊。”

       没有影响才是见鬼了吧，这个骗子。

       鬼岛轻轻拍了拍环在腰上的手臂，被松开后转过身来直视着天生目的眼睛：“这次我一个人去就行了，你就老老实实留在这边和那些披着人皮的牛鬼蛇神打交道吧。”

       “空良——”

       “放心，要是遇到麻烦事会第一时间告诉你的。反正就算我什么都不说你也会主动掺和进来，不如早点共享情报提高效率，是吧？”

       “……哼哼，看来你终于学聪明了一点嘛，总是凭着一身蛮勇单枪匹马——唔——”

 

       首先是皮革微凉的触感，紧接着体温从手套中渗透出来滴落在脸颊的神经末梢上染开一层薄薄的红。干燥的嘴唇随着细密的摩擦渐渐被唾液浸湿，漏出几缕吸饱了水气的呼吸音。

       啊，舌头的动作变灵活了，果然空良在这种依赖肌肉记忆的事情上还是很有天赋的嘛。愿意主动倒不是坏事啦，如果别总是把接吻当成堵嘴的手段就更好了。

       这么想着，天生目挑起舌尖轻轻掠过鬼岛的上颚，一阵微微的颤栗沿着对方的脊柱流淌进他的掌心，而天生目喉间那团模糊的笑声则被鬼岛一滴不漏地吞入了肚腹之中。

 

       “呼……到时候可能没空来送你。那么，预先祝你一路平安，空良。”

       “你这家伙，我就去一趟隔壁市别搞这么严肃行不行啊？”

 

 

 

 

       行道树的枝头，金黄色的树叶理了理行囊，跳进北风向远方飞去。

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

Plus：

    

       “话说……你家好像没有梳子，现在连镜子也没了，我难道要顶着这么一头乱毛回去？”

       “我帮你弄好总行了吧……”    

       于是鬼岛君只好用自己的手指当梳子把被自己揉乱的天生目君的头发打理整齐，期间夹杂对彼此发型的吐槽x N。


End file.
